Jurassic Park Arcade
For the Sega arcade game, see Jurassic Park (arcade game). Jurassic Park is a 2015 light gun arcade game by Raw Thrills. Plot The players are part of an InGen security team that attempts to reclaim the park in Isla Nublar following the events of the first movie. A volcanic eruption has caused the island to become unstable, and the team must restore order to the park by capturing three of the park's most dangerous dinosaurs: a Triceratops, a Tyrannosaurus rex, and a Spinosaurus. Gameplay Like many other Raw Thrills games, Jurassic Park is a two-player rail shooter. The game is divided into three different areas, each split up into three missions. The players use their tranquilizer guns to shoot on-screen enemies, which often attack in swarms. Unlike certain other games, no reloading is involved. Certain objects will be highlighted in red - these include explosive barrels and falling debris. Sometimes target icons will appear (often on boss dinosaurs), and must all be hit to cancel out the attack or to avoid damage. Each level contains hidden powerups for health and different firepower as well as a bonus amber brick. Missions Triceratops *'Cliffs of Thunder' *'Camp Chaos' *'Tricera Takedown' Tyrannosaurus Rex *'Close Call' *'Leap of Faith' *'T-Rex Trouble' Spinosaurus *'Reactor Meltdown' *'Into the Abyss' *'Spino Showdown' Dinosaurs & Arthropods *''Amargasaurus (concept only)'' *''Archaeopteryx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *Fly *Giant spider *Grub *''Microraptor'' *Mosquito *''Pteranodon'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Weapons *'X-22 Renegade' - The standard firearm, this rapid firing machine gun never runs out of ammo. *'Triple Threat' - A triple-barreled shotgun, it fires scattered shots. *'Titan 2000' - A minigun that fires even faster than the Renegade. *'Shockbolt Cannon' - A supercharged taser that fires jolts of electricity. *'Frostbite Cannon' - One shot from this ice gun will freeze and shatter foes. *'Grenades' - These are best used against clusters of enemies. Up to five can be carried at once. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic Park|Trailer File:Jurassic Park Arcade - Gameplay & Ending|Playthrough by IchibanHybrid Jurassic Park Arcade.jpg|The Game Machine Images Concept art Concepts jp trees 1.jpg|Trees. Concepts jp2 3.jpg|''Amargasaurus. Concepts jp2 4.jpg|Human encountering a large theropod. Concepts jp2 5.jpg|''Spinosaurus chasing a jeep inside a cave. Concepts jp2 6.jpg|Shore line with a jeep driving by a herd of Stegosaurus. Concepts jp2 7.jpg|Helicopter flying by a flock of pterosaurs. Concepts jp2 8.jpg|Laboratory with various plants kept in glass enclosures. Concepts jp2 9.jpg|Lava. Concepts jp2 10.jpg|The Visitors' Center. Concepts jp2 11.jpg|Lava. Concepts jp2 14.jpg|Two humans in the forest walking on a fallen tree in the forest. Concepts jp2 16.jpg|Humans exploring a nest with a gigantic spider watching them. Concepts jp char1.jpg|Male character concepts. Concepts jp char2.jpg|Female character concepts. X-22_Renegade.png Triple_Threat.png Shockbolt.png Frostbite.png Titan_2000.png Jurassic park 2015 triceratops.jpg Jurassic park 2015 tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Jurassic park 2015 spinosaurus.jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-06-11h02m31s351.png|The players encounter a group of Microraptors. JP hi res 14.jpg|An angry Dilophosaurus. Microraptor Encounter.png JP hi res 17.jpg JP_hi_res_1.jpg JP_hi_res_18.jpg JP_hi_res_3.jpg JP_hi_res_4.jpg JP_hi_res_8.jpg JP_hi_res_7.jpg JP_hi_res_9.jpg JP_hi_res_5.jpg JP_hi_res_15.jpg JP_hi_res_6.jpg jurassicpark2.jpg JP_hi_res_10.jpg JP_hi_res_13.jpg JP_hi_res_14.jpg JP_hi_res_16.jpg JP_hi_res_19.jpg Trivia *In the third segment of the Tyrannosaurus rex scenario, one can find a Lost World poster in the kitchen. *The roar of the Tyrannosaurs from the Dino Crisis games is used for the Tyrannosaurus in the game. Category:Video Games